Desire
by cmm1127
Summary: Despite his attempts to stop thinking about the kiss, Andrew can't get Meredith out of his mind. Meredith is having some unexpected thoughts of her own, thanks to her recent interactions with Matchmaker Cece. Will either of them act on their desire, or will they continue to ignore their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_Andrew POV_

"Ancient history"...Yep, that's really how Maggie just described our relationship. Not that I disagree with her, but isn't there some unwritten rule about sisters and exes? At least, that's what I'd told myself in a vain attempt to stop thinking about kissing Meredith, er, Dr. Grey a few nights ago. I definitely need to keep my mind from going there. She's my teacher, co-owner of this hospital, and from what I've heard, already had her "one great love" with a renowned neurosurgeon (who was working for the freaking President before he died), and has basically gone it alone since. How does anyone even attempt to follow that act? I know all the alcohol coursing through my veins, as well as Meredith's all-too-kind words gave me the courage I needed to kiss her. But I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't notice her beautiful face and gorgeous body in _that dress_ long before I was drunk. As I try to shake those thoughts once again, I look up to see none other than Meredith, who is staring back at me. We awkwardly wave at each other, and I make a quick decision to get out of there before I say or do something stupid...again.

 _Meredith POV_

Why is Maggie giving Andrew permission to date Amelia? I must be missing something, as I can't come up with any logical reason for Maggie to be throwing men at Amelia, who seems blissfully happy with Owen, once again. I try to ignore the pang of disappointment, albeit illogical, that I feel at the mention of Andrew and Amelia. Just then, he looks up and notices me watching him. I try to ignore the pang of _some other feeling_ as he stares back at me and waves. I definitely need to leave and focus on my shopping assignment from Cece.

In the dressing room of Nordstrom, I work on trying on the outfits a personal shopper has selected for me. I knew I'd need to enlist some help in order to find outfits that are outside of my comfort zone, and get me ready for a new chapter, as Cece requested. I slip the final contender over my body, a form-fitting burgundy dress with a plunging neckline, and take a look in the mirror. I'm quite pleased with how the dress hugs my body in all the right places. I try to imagine where I might go in this dress, and who might be by my side, but if I'm being honest with myself, what I'm really wondering is whether this dress will get the same reaction from Andrew as the blue dress I wore to Alex's wedding.

 _Andrew POV_

Hours later, and I still can't get her face out of my head. I have no idea whether she heard my conversation with Maggie, or what she'd make of it if she did. I think back to this morning, when I rode up to the hospital on my bike, to the three sisters watching me as they casually continued their conversation. What I wouldn't give to know what they were talking about. What I do know is Meredith kept her eyes glued on me, and all I could do was hope my sunglasses concealed the desire in my eyes as I stared right back at her. I roll over in my bed, noting that another part of my body is now awakened by that same desire. Sigh. I have a feeling I'm in for a long night of tossing and turning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my very first fan fiction. Please be kind and let me know if you'd like to see this continue.

 **Chapter 2**

 _Meredith POV_

My first patient to round on the next morning is none other than Cece. Helm briefs me on her latest vitals and labs, and I'm pleased to hear the lumbar port access is working for now. I'm hoping we can continue her dialysis until a new heart becomes available. In the meantime, Cece will continue working on mine.

"So, Dr. Grey, did you complete my assignment? Five new and fun outfits? If you won't let me work from the inside out, I hope you will at least let me try this approach. If I'm going to be lying here all day, I'm making it my mission to find you some love, or at the very least, some passion!"

As if on cue, Andrew walks into the room just as she completes her sentence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Dr. Grey, but Dr. Shepherd needs you."

"Sure, Dr. Deluca, I'm just finishing up here, and then I will find her."

"Perfect, thank you, Dr. Grey."

"Well, well, well...speaking of some passion."

"Cece, I already told you, I am his teacher!"

"I understand that, sweetheart, but the way you two look at each other tells me there is more he'd like you to teach him, and I'm not talking about medicine."

I wish I could deny it - tell her she's imagining things and to focus her efforts elsewhere. But, this is her area of expertise, and I'm a bad liar. For a moment, I consider telling her about the dreams. The vivid, _passionate_ , amazing dreams, that awoke something in me that I haven't felt since...Derek. Sure, Nathan provided a brief distraction, and he understood my pain, but that's where it ended. These dreams...they make my whole body tingle, and I haven't even been touched by Andrew, save for his drunken kiss. I just don't think I'm ready to admit any of this out loud yet.

 _Andrew POV_

I have no idea what's going on with Amelia, but when I responded to her page to an on-call room, only to find her looking utterly broken, I knew I had to find Maggie or Meredith. A quick look at the surgery board revealed that Maggie would be in surgery for at least another few hours, so I was off to find Meredith as quickly as possible.

"I'm making it my mission to find you some love, or at the very least, some passion!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Dr. Grey, but Dr. Shepherd needs you."

"Sure, Dr. Deluca, I'm just finishing up here, and then I will find her."

"Perfect, thank you, Dr. Grey."

I had seen Meredith with this matchmaker patient before - in the pit, when I went to apologize for drunkenly kissing her. I wanted to clear the air and hopefully avoid any awkwardness or repercussions. I didn't know how she'd react, and despite my attraction towards her, she is my superior, and I respect her. I didn't mean to call her "incredible," while I apologized, and I certainly didn't expect the look she gave me in return, so I quickly turned on my heels to get out of there.

What I also didn't know, is that Meredith had hired this matchmaker to help her find love; and what I also didn't expect, was to have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach when I learned this. "She's your teacher. Your superior". I've said this to myself so many times over the last few days that it feels like my new mantra. She's shown me so much kindness over the past few weeks. I crashed on her couch for way longer than most people would tolerate. She and Arizona enlisted my sister to get me off that couch before I became one with it. Then there was the wedding...and the kiss. I know I misinterpreted that last one, she'd said so herself. But, am I also misinterpreting the longing gazes we've given each other in the days since? I'd need to sort this out quickly and make a decision, especially if Cece is as good as her Google rating says she is.

I'd almost made it back to the on-call room, to check on Amelia, when I heard quick footsteps catching up to me.

"Dr. Deluca? You said Amelia needs me? Does she need a consult?"

"No, Dr. Grey. She's in there, and something is definitely wrong. One minute she was staring into space, and the next she was sobbing. She wouldn't talk to me, so I went to find you or Dr. Pierce."

"Thank you, Andrew. You've always looked out for her. I'll let you know if we need anything."

With that, she opened the door to the on-call room, and left me with my thoughts.


End file.
